Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25320855-20140522224610
I have never written and essay about Jatie, and I thought that it was long overdue. So here's my Jatie essay because they're my beautiful OTP <333 Much like Eclare, I really liked the idea of them being together from their first interaction. I was repulsed by the idea of Clare and Jake being together and I thought that Jake and Katie were absolutely adorable, so I will admit that my initial reason for being attracted to the idea of them as a couple was superficial at first. They went to Movie Night together and I was pretty excited to see them in action, until Jake ditched Katie for Clare. I knew that Cake was inevitable, so I was pretty much convinced that this was the crackship that was never meant to be. They finally kiss in Season 12, however I was annoyed that Katie couldn't even enjoy the moment because she was still so hurt because Drew had gone behind her back and begun a relationship with Bianca, all while she was recovering in rehab. The scene where they go over to throw eggs at Bianca's car is one of my favorite scenes that they shared. I loved how Jake was trying to help her feel better, even though he really didn't know her that well. There was a little bit of tension between them when Katie was interviewing Jake, Marisol, and Mo about where they want to go to college after they graduate. Jake isn't sure if he wants to go to school, and Katie pesters him about his answer. They have detention together, after Katie sabotaged the Ice Hounds video at the pep rally and after Jake got into a fight with Luke, and they continue flirting. She walks with Jake up to the roof of the school, where she convinces him to pursue his "green" career. This gives him the idea to start a garden at school, where people could visit whenever they please. They go through a rough patch when Jake gets jealous because he is convinced that Katie might be harboring feelings for Dallas. However, Katie is able to convince him that she does not have any romantic feelings for Dallas, she likes him. They share a kiss, which is captured on the television screen, thus officially beginning their relationship and I was hit with so many feels. They help Clare take down the Ice Hounds, after Dallas and his friends destroy the garden that they had been working on. I absolutely loved this storyline, because it showed just how caring and compassionate Jake is. He didn't hesitate to help his step-sister, and he was so quick to defend Katie's honor when she was verbally attacked at Clare's surprise birthday party. (Can I just say that my OTP is fucking perfect because they fucking watch Game of Thrones together?! #WINNING). After that, they are pretty happy and there isn't anything too significant that happens in their relationship, until they go to Drew and Bianca's wedding in Las Vegas. While they are in Vegas, Katie loses all of her college money while gambling. She had been so set on going to Stanford, and she was devastated when her parents had informed her that they could not afford to send her to that particular school. When Katie realizes just what she has done, she becomes desperate and she doesn't know what to do. She meets Darrin, who tells her that he could give her the money that she lost in order to pay for school, but she has to spend the afternoon with him. Marisol doesn't approve of this, but Katie takes him up on his offer. She kisses Darrin, feeling so guilty afterwards that she can't look Jake in the eyes. He's devastated when he discovers what happened, leaving Katie feeling awful because she lost such a great guy. Marisol tries to get them to reconcile by forcing them to have lunch together, but Mo and Jake end up making jokes at Katie's expense. Katie tries to make it up to Jake by trying to persuade Mr. Simpson to open the garden on school grounds. Katie and Jake end up getting detention together for destroying the wall that had enclosed the garden, and they share a very touching scene when they are in detention. Katie apologizes for what happened in Vegas and she tells Jake that he was the best boyfriend she's ever had. Jake responds by giving her a flyer for a soccer job, encouraging her to return to what she loves most. Unfortunately they never officially got back together, but they did share a spontaneous kiss at prom. The writers really toyed with my emotions when it came to this relationship. I really do love this pairing so much though. Katie was really hurt after what happened with Drew, and Jake was there to catch her and help her move past it. I don't know why Jake is such an underrated character, because he is one of the sweetest and most compassionate guys to ever be on this show. He never judged Katie, even after what happened in Vegas. Yes, he was upset and devastated about it, but he didn't resort to calling her names or trying to make her feel bad about it. You can tell just by how hurt he was, that he really did care about Katie and she hated herself for how she hurt him. These two weren't officially endgame, but they really deserved it. I'm sure that they got back together after graduation, and Jake has been visiting Katie at school in California.